Missão Impossível
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Mu passa por sérios apuros quando uma revista feminina resolve mandar um Paparazzo ao seu encalço.


**Missão**** Impossível**

"By Lithos of Lion"

Grécia – Cidade de Atenas

Prédio sede da Revista Sanctuary

Os corredores do prédio estão às escuras o que indica que o expediente do dia já acabou. Mas, ao final do corredor pode-se ver uma fraca luz acesa, pode-se ouvir de dentro da sala um som em um volume nada razoável e lá dentro uma das funcionárias dança enquanto termina de fazer as últimas impressões do dia.

- O que eu falei sobre ouvir som nesse volume? – uma moça seriamente vestida entra na sala, depositando uma pasta sobre a mesa, enquanto encara a funcionária.

- O expediente já acabou. – a moça nem ao menos se vira. – Estou apenas terminando isso para ir embora.

- Creio que vai demorar um pouco mais para sair. – a jovem se senta e abre a pasta. – Temos uma missão para você.

- Outra? – a garota que até agora se encontrava inabalável pergunta surpresa, desligando o som em seguida. – Acabei de chegar de uma.

- Sabemos disso. – a moça sorri. – Sabe que nossos leitores estão sempre em primeiro lugar, em especial os que pediram essa matéria.

- Eu não vou! – a garota disse irritada. – Poxa! Pensei que finalmente teria férias... – ela se senta resignada. – O que tenho de fazer Níobe?

- Fotos. – Níobe sorri misteriosa. – Fotos de um dos nossos garotos.

- Peraí... Nossos garotos? – a garota da um pulo da cadeira. – EU VOU TER DE IR PARA O SANTUÁRIO?

- Bingo! E nem imagina de quem são as fotos dessa vez... – a outra sorri triunfante. – A nossa vítima...Quero dizer, o nosso felizardo é Mu de Áries!

- O Mu? – a outra se senta de novo. – Como vou entrar lá? Ainda mais chegar até o zodíaco de ouro... Não isso é muito arriscado...

- Você sempre conseguiu, lembra aquelas fotos do Kurama? Você foi para o Makai só para consegui-las. Não é possível que vai tremer nas bases de ir para um lugar tão próximo a nós?

- É, fui mesmo, nem sei como sai viva de lá... – a outra deu um sorriso enigmático. – Mas, valeu a pena.

- Então, aceita?

- Tenho outra escolha?

- Não.

- Quando tenho de ir?

- O mais breve possível. – Níobe sorri triunfante. – Fiquei sabendo de que ele estará totalmente só na próxima semana.

- Certo! – a garota sorri e se despede.

- Ah! Antes de ir, a foto principal é... – diz parando-a antes que deixa-se o prédio. – Ele nu!

- O QUÊ? – agora é que seu plano tinha de ser extremamente bem preparado, pensou antes de desabar no chão.

Santuário – Uma semana depois

- Mu, não vai mesmo se esquecer de cuidar das minhas rosas? – Afrodite perguntava pela milésima vez.

- Dite, eu já disse, pode deixar não vou me esquecer. – Mu sorri calmamente para o amigo.

- Vamos logo Di... – Carlo chega para levar seu mozinho para dentro da van.

- Isso vai ser uma farra! Pena que não vai poder vir Mu! – Aioria chega carregando uma caixa de cervejas.

- Ele vai é se divertir com o santuário só para ele... – Miro o encara maliciosamente. – Só ele e a Sra. Sara... Sei não, vamos chegar e nos deparar com o anúncio da chegada de mais um lemuriano. – Kamus que vinha logo atrás da um tapa na cabeça de Miro.

- Você nunca consegue ficar calado? – Kamus diz sorrindo levemente.

- Mu não precisa ficar vermelho, roxo... azul... Ei, acho que o Mu não tá passando bem! – Shura passa carregando o restante das coisas, rindo muito.

- Parem de atormentá-lo! – Shaka aparece, sério como sempre. – Tem certeza de que não quer mais ninguém aqui para ajudar? – pergunta para Mu.

- Acho meio difícil ocorrer algum ataque, estamos em época de paz. – Mu sorri. – Você precisa sair meu amigo, deixa que eu cuido de tudo.

- Ahhh Mu, diz logo que ele precisa é de uma namorada! – Lithos passa sorrindo, indo para a van junto com Toma. O virginiano abre os olhos em fúria.

- Aioria, você não educou essa sua irmã? – Aioria sorri e diz em um tom calmo.

- Claro que sim, por isso ela só fala verdade. – todos caem na risada.

Marin só coloca a mão na cabeça, num gesto de reprovação...

Logo todos estavam na van, rumando para as merecidas férias. Mu tinha decidido ficar, pois já tinha se ausentado do santuário durante a "lua de mel" e como não podiam deixar o santuário vazio...

Algumas horas depois...

- Mu, tem certeza de que vai ficar bem sozinho? – Sara perguntava, enquanto terminava de arrumar suas malas e as de Kiki. – Se você quiser, a gente deixa para ir visitar a minha avó quando os cavaleiros voltarem.

- Não se preocupe... Acho que não vai acontecer nada terrível comigo, eu sou um guerreiro esqueceu? – Mu disse, se fazendo de ofendido. – E depois, Kiki não vê a bisa dele desde que nasceu. – ele sorriu ao se lembrar.

- Está bem... – ela disse, deitando ao lado dele na cama. – Não vá fazer nada errado heim? – ela diz séria.

- Eu tenho cara de quem faz algo errado? – ele pergunta sério, mas deixando escapar um sorriso safado, levando uns tapas de mentira.

- Mu, ai de você se eu descobrir algo. – ela ri da própria brincadeira.

Ele a puxa para um beijo...

- Eu te amo bobinha! – ele sorri para ela.

- Eu também. – ela o beija, fazendo os dois caírem da cama.

- Que melação! – Kiki diz ao entrar no quarto. – Como conseguem? – o garoto só ouve a risada dos dois.

- Quando você crescer pequeno, vai descobrir como... – Mu aparece atrás do garoto, fazendo cócegas nele. – Mas, agora você merece um castigo, Sara porque não vem me ajudar?

- Isso é injusto, dois contra um não vale!

Mais tarde, Mu os acompanha até a saída da casa de Áries...

- Não vamos demorar mais que três dias... – Sara diz se despedindo do marido. – Cuide de tudo.

- Pode deixar! – ele sorri, abraçando-a para depois pegar Kiki no colo e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. – E você, cuide bem da sua mãe.

- Pode deixar. – diz Kiki mostrando a língua.

Logo, Mu se vê sozinho...

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim! - diz entrando novamente em casa.

1º Dia

Atenas – Arredores do Santuário

- Bem, acho que não me esqueci de nada. – a garota confirma os últimos detalhes. – Câmera-fotográfica, cordas, roupas especiais, caderno de anotações... Legal, tudo aqui, até aquela maquininha de esconder o cosmos aquela visita aos andróides de DBZ realmente foi vantajosa. – ela sorri triunfante.

Com os equipamentos cuidadosamente guardados em uma mochila simples, ela segue para uma das lojas que a levariam para o santuário. Vestida com roupas de amazona, ela sorri ao colocar a máscara e soltar os cabelos que lhe batiam a altura dos ombros; vestindo em seguida uma pesada capa, escondendo assim quem era.

- Olá, o que deseja? – o vendedor pergunta meio desconfiado, ela deixa um feixe de luz penetrar pelo capuz e iluminar a máscara.

- Ir para o santuário.

- Pensei que estivessem todos em viagem. – ele responde, ainda desconfiado. – Apenas mestre Mu ficou.

- Esta duvidando de mim senhor?

- Não claro que não. – ele sorri sem graça. – Pode entrar. – diz abrindo a entrada secreta para depois gesticular com um dos funcionários. – Amazona estranha essa...

Ao entrar no santuário repara bem ao redor, os soldados não estavam fora, como era previsto. Mas, nenhum deles chegou até ela, visto que ela "aparentava" ser uma amazona.

- Pronto primeira parte do plano completa! – ela disse baixinho para si mesma ao avistar a primeira casa do zodíaco. – Agora é que vem o difícil.

Dizendo isso retira suas roupas de amazona e coloca um conjunto de roupas pretas, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Para completar óculos escuros.

Observou o habitante da primeira casa sair até a porta, olhando os arredores, sem armadura. Vestindo apenas roupas simples.

- Estranho... – diz Mu entrando novamente em casa. – Essa sensação de que tem alguém me observando. – ele sorri. – Estou é desacostumado a ficar sozinho, só pode ser isso.

- Certo Mu, pense exatamente assim... - ela diz se aproximando sorrateiramente da entrada da primeira casa. - ... Está na hora da primeira foto.

Nesse instante Mu repara o horário no relógio da parede.

- Que droga, estou esquecendo das rosas do Afrodite. – diz saindo apressadamente.

- Ahh, mais não vai antes que eu consiga essa foto... – a moça diz agora avançando para dentro da casa... Ela só não contava que...

PAFT!

- Ai! – ela diz antes de escorregar para o chão.

Mu, já na terceira casa zodiacal.

- Quase me esqueço de erguer o Cristal Wall...

2º Dia

- Droga, meu rosto ainda está todo inchado... O que foi aquilo na entrada da casa? – ela pergunta a si mesma enquanto consulta um notebook. – Certo! Mu é capaz de erguer barreiras protetoras, bom saber... – ela suspira irritada.

Saindo do esconderijo, ela se dirige novamente à casa de Áries. Tomando todo o cuidado possível para entrar no local, dessa vez estranhamente sem paredes protetoras. Amarra umas cordas nas colunas da casa e sobe para o telhado, observando tudo do alto.

Nesse instante vê Mu saindo contente do que deveria ser a cozinha, trajando uma cueca samba canção (cheia de carneirinhos desenhados) e vestindo uma camisa regata velha. Nas mãos, um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um copo de leite.

- Hum! – sorri orgulhosa. – As fãs vão adorar essa... – diz tirando algumas fotos. – Perfeito!

O telefone toca.

- Alô! – ele atende o telefone. – Sara, já chegaram? Que bom, então deu tudo certo? – e fica algum tempo no telefone. No fundo podia-se ouvir Kiki. – Diz para ele não devorar todo o bolo de chocolate!

- Quer dizer que nosso cavaleiro é viciado em chocolate? – no telhado nossa paparazzi oficial anota tudo o que está ouvindo.

Mu desliga o telefone e segue para a cozinha, meio apressado.

- Nada do bolo... – ele coloca as mãos no rosto, suspirando resignado. – É melhor eu fazer outro. – diz já começando a pegar os ingredientes usando a telecinese para isso.

Enquanto isso na sala...

- É bom sentir o chão... O que será que o guerreiro tanto faz na cozinha? – diz seguindo silenciosamente para lá.

A cena não poderia ser melhor, Mu estava totalmente sujo de farinha e tentava separar claras e gema, apelando em seguida para a telecinese.

- Que gracinha! – ela suspira ao ver uma cena tão fofa.

- MESTRE MU! – o grito quase a faz sair de sua posição.

- Já estou indo! – o cavaleiro responde, saindo da cozinha rapidamente.

- Minha chance de preparar umas boas fotos do cozinheiro. – diz, correndo em direção a cozinha e se escondendo em cima do armário.

Na entrada da casa de Áries.

- Quer dizer que uma amazona chegou no santuário há dois dias e ninguém me avisou de nada?

- Pensamos que já soubesse mestre. – os soldados respondiam apreensivos.

- E não a vêem desde que ela chegou?

- Exatamente!

- Já procuraram no alojamento das amazonas?

- Já, não a encontramos em lugar algum.

- Isso é preocupante. Amanhã cedo retornem ao alojamento, temos de achá-la. – ele responde sério.

- Ok. – respondem, para depois irem embora.

Mu voltou preocupado para a cozinha. Uma amazona, que soubesse Marin, Shina e June haviam ido junto com os demais. Lithos também não tinha ficado, apesar de que nem era amazona...

- Isso não está cheirando bem... – respondeu para si mesmo.

Enquanto em cima do armário.

- Não mesmo, acho que você queimou o bolo. – ela sussurrou.

- Droga tá queimando... – ele disse se apressando em tirar o bolo do forno.

3º Dia

- Foi fácil ficar aqui a noite toda... – ela sorriu, se espreguiçando como podia ainda em cima do armário. – Que isso? Barulho de chuveiro? – o sorriso surgiu triunfante. – Mais uma foto e eu volto pra casa.

Mu acabara de acordar, resolvera tomar um banho e sair em patrulha com os demais soldados. Realmente só podia ser um invasor, as amazonas teriam ido falar com ele assim que tivessem chegado.

Saiu da água e arrumou os cabelos longos como pode, amarrando a toalha na cintura. Abriu a porta para sair e se trocar e...

- LITHOS! – no susto, deixou a toalha cair e a fotografa conseguiu bater a última e a mais importante das fotos.

- CONSEGUI! – Lithos disse antes de sair correndo.

Mu se recuperou rápido do susto, vestiu as roupas enquanto corria atrás da menina, que não pensava que corria tanto assim. Como é que uma daquelas loucas tinha conseguido entrar no santuário? Estremeceu ao pensar em quantas fotos dele ela não teria tirado... Foi quando um estalo soou em sua mente queima a foto, o sorriso brotou maroto e telepaticamente, sem precisar correr, tratou de aniquilar a conquista da jovem repórter.

Dias depois!

Sara, juntamente com Marin e Lithos (a irmã de Aioria) conversavam animadamente na cozinha enquanto os rapazes colocavam, eles também, o assunto em dia.

- Mu! Eu não acredito! – Aioria ria de quase rolar no chão. – Como deixou que isso acontecesse?

- Bem eu... – ele tentava explicar os fatos, totalmente sem graça.

- Mu, já pensou no que Sara vai dizer ao descobrir isso? –Mu arregalou os olhos para depois sorrir. – E que sorriso é esse? – Shaka perguntou nervoso

- Primeiro, a minha esposa não vê esse tipo de revista e depois, acha mesmo que eu deixaria que todas as fotos se salvassem? – Mu disse vitorioso, enquanto Aioria ria ainda mais.

- Ai, Mu, todas elas vêem a Sanctuary. – Aioria disse entre uma pausa e outra dos risos.

- Por isso eu digo que Sara vai te matar. – Shaka esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Não acredito nisso... – o ariano deitou o rosto sobre os braços cruzados, totalmente desolado; enquanto Shaka e Aioria riam ainda mais da má sorte do amigo.

Na editora da revista, Lithos sorria vitoriosa, enquanto revelava as fotos. Nem acreditava na sua sorte, pensara que ia ser pega antes de deixar o santuário. E nem ao menos tinham ido atrás dela.

As fotos foram pouco a pouco aparecendo, Mu assaltando a geladeira, Mu de cueca samba canção de carneirinho, Mu cozinhando e Mu... PERAÍ! E a foto...

- Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... – ela disse nervosa. – É por isso que não veio ninguém atrás de mim.

Mas, o sorriso voltou a aflorar em seu rosto.

- Pode ter sumido com a foto, mas eu vi... – disse sorrindo mais ainda.

Meses depois...

- Lithos, eu não acredito nisso! – Níobe, a diretora da revista entra com o estress às alturas na sala da repórter. – O que foi que eu te pedi? Eu queria fotos dele, mas qual era a principal? Heim...

- Ele nu? – ela sorriu sem jeito. – Bem, eu tirei ela, mas daí a ele deixar a foto chegar até aqui... É outra história.

- E ainda fez uma reportagem ressaltando o quanto ele é um bom marido? – a diretora sentava na cadeira desolada.

- Eu pensei que, depois das fotos que eu tirei ele estaria meio encrencado... Só quis suavizar um pouco pro lado dele. – Lithos sorriu ainda mas sem graça.

- Agora só me diga o que vamos dizer aquelas fãs enlouquecidas. – apontou para a janela, para onde Lithos se dirigiu.

Do lado de fora do prédio da editora, nove mulheres com camisetas e bandeiras com a inscrição "As **Mu**sas amam o Mu", andavam de um lado para o outro revoltadas... E gritando que queriam vê-lo... Nu.

- Poxa! E não é que as musas tornaram a aparecer... – Lithos coçou a cabeça e fechou a janela discretamente. – Acho que estou encrencada!

FIM

**N.A**: Tudo bem podem me matar... Nem acredito que escrevi isso... Nossa, ficou péssimo, podem me acusar de atentado contra a humanidade por continuar tentando escrever uma comédia... Não levo jeito mesmo pra coisa.

Bem, tudo isso surgiu durante a minha "gripe ariana"... E ainda tem mais por vir (não se assustem, não será uma comédia)...

Essa idéia da paparazzi surgiu quando, em uma da minhas crises de insanidade, tipo "Aioria guitarra – guitarra – Aioria"... Surgiu na minha mente a seguinte frase "Quero ver o Mu nu". É claro que ela não veio num repente... Sabe, tem gente com culpa no cartório e eu não vou dizer nem quem é... Pq eu sei que elas sabem :P Tudo isso por conta de uma boa frase: "Mu tem aquela carinha de santo, mas quando fica a sós com alguém... Ai o ariano se revela".

Só sei que daí a juntar o Mu perseguido por uma, digamos, fã louca e ainda por cima repórter de uma revista para mulheres, foi um piscar de olhos.

Eu só espero que essa fic, seja pelo menos um cadim engraçada... Eu guardei ela por mto tempo num cantim da cabeça, só esperando pelas férias para colocá-la no papel.

Essa história eu ainda vou contar XD.

Quando estiverem nessa cena, lembrem-se daquela musiquinha básica do filme Missão Impossível com o Tom Cruise.

Como já deve ter dado pra perceber, a Lithos que flagra o Muzim como veio ao mundo não foi a Lithos maninha do Oria... Fui eu mesma :P.

**P.S:** Ahhhhhhh e eu finalmente encontrei as Musas, quem diria que elas tinham montado um fãn clube para o Mu né?


End file.
